A Little Something More
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Cindy overhears Jimmy telling Sheen something in the hallway, and it breaks her heart.


**Time: 10:08**

**I decided to write a oneshot. That's basically it. :D Please review, they make me happy happy happy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Jimmy. _

* * *

I slammed the door loudly behind me, anger boiling in my veins. _How dare he? How dare he embarrass me in front of everyone?_

"Neutron," I heard myself growl, "Next time I see him, I am going to _rip_ his head off!"

Falling on my bed, I felt my anger silently turn into tears. My head propped on my pillow, I stared out the window, at the clouds floating by in the playful blue sky. _A wonderful day ruined. He just had to say that didn't he? _My mind whirling, I felt the hot, salty tears trickled down my face.

I wanted to forget the whole day. I wanted to forget the past four years I had been in love with him. I wanted to forget all the adventures we had together with our friends.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I wish I had never encouraged his attention. Our first winter court dance of high school was coming up soon, and I had made it _very _clear to him that I didn't have a date. Normally, I wouldn't have even dared saying this to Nerdtron, but…but recently, I had thought that he had been paying more attention to me than usual. I thought that maybe….just maybe, he was starting to like me too.

I had been deceived.

_No. I don't want to think about it! _I willed the images to leave my memory and let me forget everything. But the horrid scene kept replaying over and over in my head.

I had been walking around the corner of the hallway, finding Sheen by Jimmy's locker. Since my locker was nearby, I smiled at Sheen trying to be friendly enough, since he and Libby are an item. Jimmy's back was to me, so he didn't see me. That was okay though, since I was sure I would get to talk to him now that school was over and we had been walking home together every day for the past couple of months.

I saw a gleam in Sheen's eyes as I smiled at him. A smirk crossed his face that went unregistered by Jimmy since his head was in his locker, collecting things.

I raised an eyebrow at Sheen, not wanting to know what he was grinning about. Opening my locker, I heard him start up a question I had been dying to know the answer to for a while.

"So…Jimmy," he drew out, "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

Jimmy was still searching around in his locker for something, so his answer came out as a hollow, uninterested tone.

"No," He said plainly, "Seriously, where did my ice ray go? Did you take it?"

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes glued to my locker, my hand frozen on a book I was grabbing. _He wasn't going to the dance?_

Sheen's eyes widened momentarily, "What? No, I didn't take it! Stop assuming I take everything! But that's not important right now. Seriously dude, you're not going? Why not?"

_That's what I want to know. _ I felt my stomach start to churn a bit.

More shuffling from inside his locker. "No reason, I'm just not interested."

I felt my heart drop to my feet. I looked at Sheen for help, begging him to change Jimmy's mind. He looked at me mercifully and turned back to Jimmy.

"So what? Everyone's going to be there. And I know for a fact that you want to go with everyone else. There's got to be someone you want to be with once you're there." He looked up at me and winked affectionately. I felt my face heat up at the implication he was giving Neutron.

Jimmy stood up straight and looked at Sheen.

"Do you think Carl could have taken it?" He asked, his head still wrapped around his experiment, "Oh, and no, there's no one I want to be with there."

Sheen shook his head, noticing my sad face as I went back to looking at my locker.

"W-Well, what about Cindy, I know you like her." He grinned wickedly and elbowed Jimmy in the ribs, "And she's not half bad looking either." I shot him a glare, and he finished his sentence, "Pretty actually."

I rolled my eyes, my face still warm, waiting for Jimmy to say something.

Jimmy laughed suddenly.

"Pretty?" He chuckled to himself, "Betty Quinlan is pretty. Cindy… no."

My heart stopped. _What?_

My head whipped up to look at them. Sheen's face had drained of all color. I felt old anger start to take control of me again, the way it always does. But this time I had a legit reason to be angry.

Jimmy was about to continue, "Cindy is..." He stopped when he noticed the way Sheen was looking at the ground, nervous and fidgety.

"What's wrong Sheen?" He asked curiously, "It looks like you saw a ghost."

Sheen looked up and met my angry ice green eyes. He gulped and nodded. Jimmy, seeing that Sheen was looking at something over his shoulder looked back at me too. I could feel the flames rising from my body. I imagined I could shoot fire and burn everything that he loves and cherished.

All the color drained from his face as well.

"C-Cindy," he squeaked, "H-h-how long have y-you been there?"

Instead of answering, I slammed my locker shut with such a force that it shook the hallway, turned on my heel and stormed out of the school alone.

Now, all alone on my bed, crying my eyes out, the same sentence kept haunting me. _He doesn't think you're pretty._

I'm not pretty.

Crying myself to sleep, I fell into a fitful dream state, where all my troubles vanished.

Hours later I awoke, finding my blankets crumpled and my face feeling puffy and worn out from crying. My ponytail had halfway fallen out, and I grumpily tore it out the rest of the way, leaving my soft blonde hair to fall over my shoulders and partially down my back.

Wiping away my bangs, I remember this isn't why I had woken up. I had heard something, and the noise wouldn't go away.

Turning my face towards the window, I studied the black night sky. _Just how long did I sleep?_

_Clank._ There it was again! Something was hitting my window. I glared at the dark depths of the night, thinking. Could it be a bird running into my window? No… why would it keep running into it? That didn't make any sense.

Walking closer to my window, I strained my tired eyes to figure out what that noise was. _Was it coming from outside?_

_Clank. _There! Was that a pinecone? Was someone throwing pinecones at my window? _What the crap?_

Rubbing my eyes, I walked over to my window and threw it open, my eyes quickly drifting over to the Neutron's residence. Pain filling my stomach again, I shook my head and leaned out my window.

My eyes grew wide with disbelief, and I felt my heart pound in my throat.

He looked up at me, his face tired and his hair disheveled. "Cindy!" He said loudly, "Finally!"

Finding my voice, I finally felt anger return. I looked down at his tall stature, so far below, making him look small and weak. _As he should be, _I thought bitterly. The darkness surrounded him, but the moon overhead shone down a little, highlighting his face as he looked up at me. Those bright sapphire eyes piercing through the darkness…

"What do you want Neutron?" I hissed at him, ready to close my window and go take a shower. I needed one after I had been crying so much, I needed something to soothe my nerves.

"I need to talk to you Cindy," He said softly, yet loud enough to reach my ears up on the second story.

_I bet you do,_ my thoughts betrayed my heart. "There's nothing to talk about," I huffed, "Goodnight."

I made a move to close my window, and heard him yell up, "No Cindy wait!"

I shut the window and stalked across my dark room, flipping on the light. Feeling myself wanting to cry all over again, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, and sank to my floor, my hand sliding down the wall. "Why is it so hard?" I asked no one in particular, my voice small and hitched, ready to cry.

I suddenly heard a noise behind me and I whipped my head around to see a figure open my window and fall inside, crashing on his back, hitting his head on the floor. It was then that I noticed his flying shoes.

My hair fell around my face and I felt my mouth drop open.

"Dang it Cindy," He said angrily, rubbing the back of his head from the fall, "I said I wanted to talk to you. The least you could do was _listen_ to me."

Feeling my face heat up from embarrassment, I looked away. _He's in my room… he's in my room. _

I looked back at him. "Get out of my room Neutron," I said after a bit of silence.

He looked at me fiercely.

"No." He stated firmly, "I have a right to say what I -," he paused suddenly and I looked up at him.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, his voice lowering an octave.

My eyes widened. "No!" I said loudly, running a hand through my hair, my face heating up.

He stood up suddenly and walked closer to me. My body shook from the nervousness I was feeling, as it won out over anger. I wanted him so close! Yet I wanted him to fly a million miles away. I swallowed harshly, hoping to swallow my heart.

He stopped and looked down at my form sitting on the floor. "You're not crying because of what I said… are you?"

I found my voice again, the old Cindy. "What? Why would I waste my tears over someone like you?" I waved him off, trying to get up from my sitting position.

But I felt his strong hand land on my shoulder. Electricity shot through my body and I fell back down to the floor in shock. _He touched me._

As he pushed on my shoulder, he squatted down beside me, his eyes locking with mine. Oh those enchanting ice blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have heard anything that I said in the hallway," he said slowly, his voice deeper from having hit puberty about a year ago.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Yeah? Well trust me, I won't ever do it again." I put my hand up in mock salute, "Cindy's honor."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and grabbed my hand that was up in the air between up. His hand. It was so warm, and soothing. Wrapped around my small one, I felt my stomach do a flip-flop, and my heart felt like it was running a marathon.

"I meant what I said," He quietly mentioned to the air separating us.

Having killed the mood, I desperately pulled my hand away from his, and looked straight into his eyes. "Yeah, I get it. Fine. I'm not pretty! Well you know what Neutron? I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there that think I'm pretty! What does your opinion matter to me?" I felt the anger laced in my words, dripping off the tip of my tongue.

I saw him wince a little.

"But I never got to finish what I was saying." He looked straight into my eyes, making my heart melt into a puddle at my feet. _Get a hold of yourself Vortex!_

"You're not pretty," He said quietly.

"That's it!" I said, trying to get up now, "I don't need to hear it twice! It's bad enough once!"

"Hold on!" He said angrily, pushing my shoulder down again, his stature towering over me, "Listen to me! You're not pretty. You're…. something more."  
I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him.

"More along the lines of beautiful actually," He mused, the back of his neck flaring up. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I couldn't believe it. My heart hammered in my ears and I felt my head grow dizzy. "You…think I'm… beautiful?" I squeaked?

"Err… something like that," He said softly.

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. _You're beautiful. _

"More beautiful than Betty?" I said nervously, tracing a circle on the floor of my room, trying to distract myself.

He chuckled quietly, and the sound made my insides flip constantly. His voice hung around my head, singing in my ears. "Betty's pretty… but not that beautiful."

I finally looked back up at him, "Why didn't you want to go to the dance?"

He leaned in a little, shifting on his heels, still in squatting position. "Hmmm… well, I was sort of thinking about seeing if you wanted to hang out in the lab that night. I'm not that big into dances. I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something… but I never got to ask you." His eyes were twinkling as he said this.

I looked back down at the floor. "Well…." I drew out, "I wasn't planning on going because I don't have a date. So…. my night is free I suppose." I didn't dare look up at his face, because my face was beyond flushed now, and just beet red. _Why was he so much calmer than me?_

I finally stole a glance up at his face, finding his eyes beaming with excitement. Both of our faces flushed, we smiled at each other fondly, wondering what the future held for us.


End file.
